Let's Play!
by Nyarghh
Summary: Lambo and Ipin always loved to play. Miito is there to play with them. OC male


Let's Play!

Summary: Lambo and Ipin always loves to play; and Miito is always there to play with them. OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

R&R please 8D

Xxxxxxxbeginxxxxx

Miito walked home with Tsuna and the others. Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto all the way home while Yamamoto just laughed causing Gokudera to become even more infuriated. Miito smiled and laughed at Gokudera's lectures on how Yamamoto should take the mafia world seriously. Miito wondered how long they were going to keep this game up. It had been going on for some time.

Yamamoto told him it was a little game they were playing. Miito just shrugged and believed him. Even Hibari and Ryohei were involved in this game. Was it really that fun to attract the attention of Hibari Kyouya, the most feared person in all of Namimori? When Miito asked Tsuna about the game he just panicked and started stuttering. When Miito asked if there was any way he could join it out of curiosity Tsuna and the others just changed topics. How strange.

Well here they were at Tsuna's doorsteps. Gokudera opened the door for Tsuna. Miito laughed.

"Gee Gokudera-san. You act like this is your house and that Tsuna is the king." He said grinning. Gokudera growled at him and proceeded in lifting Miito by the collar. Miito just cocked his head to the side.

"Eh?" he asked. Gokudera glared at him.

"Shuddup! Juudaime is almost as important as the king!" he cried. Miito blinked at him. Juudaime…? Tenth Boss?

"Tenth Boss…?" he asked. Tsuna started to panicked. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Ahaha! It's just the game we're playing Mii-kun." He said. Miito's mouth formed the 'o'.

"Oh that Mafia Game." He concluded nodding. So now they involved rankings? Well it's not like it mattered. Didn't look like he was joining the game anytime soon. Tsuna panicked and looked at Gokudera.

"Hiie! Gokudera-kun! Please put Miito-kun down!" he begged. Gokudera gave Tsuna a look of respect.

"Of course Juudaime!" Miito fell gracefully, or not so gracefully, on his butt. Yamamoto held out a hand for him, which he gladly accepted and got up. He rubbed his bottom.

"Could you be more gentler?" he mumbled at Gokudera. Gokudera ignored him and went inside with Tsuna. Yamamoto and Miito soon followed. As soon as Miito got to Tsuna's room with the others, he was almost knocked over. By Lambo and Ipin running around him.

"Yay! Mii-nii! Has come! Mii-nii has come!" cried Lambo. Miito struggled to balance himself while Lambo and Ipin ran around him trying to catch each other. Or just circle around Miito. Miito bent over and picked them both up.

"It's nice to see you guys today." He greeted then. Ipin smiled at him.

"Mii-nii should play with Ipin!" she said. Miito smiled but then Lambo jumped out of his hold and onto his leg.

"Nyahh! Mii-nii cannot play with Ipin because Mii-nii will play with Lambo!" he declared. Ipin pouted at him.

"No Mii-nii plays with Ipin!"

"Lambo!"

"Ipin!"

"Lambo!"

"Ipin!"

Miito just laughed at them. They were so cute.

"It's okay Ipin, Lambo. I'll play with you both." He said smiling at them.

"Yay!" cried Lambo and Ipin. Lambo jumped off of Miito's arm.

"Nyahh! Let's play tag and hide and seek! Mii-nii is it!" he declared as Ipin ran off with him.

"Oi guys! I can't do both at once!" Miito exclaimed, not that it would do any good. When they start something, Lambo and Ipin intend to finish it. Miito chuckled. He turned back to the group.

"It's a surprise how you of all people can care for them." He said smling. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"I got use to it by now." He said. Then Tsuna looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry if Ipin and Lambo always cause trouble for you." He said sadly. Gokudera glared at him.

"Look what you did! You made Juudaime sad!" he cried. Tsuna tried to calm him down before he threw bombs everywhere. Miito smiled at Tsuna.

"They're no trouble for me at all Sawada-san!" he said smiling. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"You can call me Tsuna Miito-kun." He said embarrassed. Miito nodded.

"Kay Tsuna-kun." He said happily. Then he got up.

"Well I have to go find those two now." He said walking off. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahaha. Mii-kun! You sure love children don't you?" he said smiling. Miito grinned. Of course he does. Then he heard Lambo cry out.

"Gyahaha! Mii-nii cannot find Lambo for he is fast and found a perfect spot! " he declared.

"Does that perfect spot happen to be under Nana's bed?" Miito shouted as he walked down the hall.

"Mii-nii is psychic! But you'll never catch me!" he declared. Well at least Ipin knew how to hide better and keep quiet. Miito chuckled.

"We'll see about that."

xxxxxEndxxxxxx

Review for more updates and stories? ;u;


End file.
